


Thunder

by Novella_Winchester



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I love aone so much, Lightning - Freeform, Rain, Sleeping Together, Storms, Thunder - Freeform, basically all insinuation, fuzzy - Freeform, puppy, sappy thoughts, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novella_Winchester/pseuds/Novella_Winchester
Summary: Your dog is afraid of thunder, and maybe someone else is too.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and edited this all in the span of an hour, so sorry if there's any typos :)

A flash of light illuminated the sky for a brief second and moments later a huge roll of thunder sounded somewhere in the distance. With a squeak, the fluffy white dog who had been sitting at your feet ran to your bed and burrowed her way under the covers. Turning to look at her with surprise, you crossed the room to your bed to comfort the ting thing.

When you pulled up your comforter and sat down you were met with a cold nose rushing headlong at your stomach. Scratching around her ears and stroking her back you cooed to her as she shivered. “Don’t worry, sweet girl, it’s just loud.”

Moments later you jumped when the doorbell rang. There was a second of quiet and then it rung two more times. You stood, dog cradled safely in your arms, and walked to the front door. And there was Aone, standing on your doorstep and dripping rainwater onto the welcome mat. You gasped and ushered him inside before running to grab a couple towels. 

You tiled your head at him as he dried off. “Why are you here? You really shouldn’t be out during a lightning storm. What if you got hit?” He gave you a pointed look and your rolled your eyes. “Yeah, I know, you only live two houses down.” You tossed a large, blue sweater at him, one he had left at your house on another occasion. “I’ll go back to my room and you can meet me back there once you’ve changed.” He nodded and you turned away.

Most other people in Date Tech were a little confused by your and Aone’s relationship. You had known him since you were children, so you had grown adept at reading his facial expressions and responding as if there were two people in the conversation. It was comfortable.

Aone walked into the room, your dog in his arms, and you had to stifle a laugh at how similar they appeared. His slightly damp and hurriedly dried hair was a perfect match to the animal who lay cuddled up to his chest.

He set her down on the bed next to you and placed himself in the desk chair, only for the dog to jump off your lap and run over to him and begin pawing at his leg. “Traitor,” you whispered, but a smile crossed your lips. You saw Aone’s lips turn upward just the smallest bit, but didn’t say anything.

Another loud boom of thunder, and you saw both the dog and Aone stiffen. He squeezed her a little bit tighter to his chest and you sighed. “Is that why you came over?” you questioned.

The tops of his ears were a little red.

“You could have just told me,” you said, You lifted up the covers and motioned him over. “Come on.” He just stared at you, a little bit of panic that you didn’t understand starting to build up in his eyes. 

“Just come here.” 

He stood, slowly, and walked over to you. you elbowed him in the shoulder when he just sat upright and he laid down, the dog now resting in between your bodies. You threw the blanket over the two of you and shifted so your head was practically under his chin, one hand fisted into your dogs fur. 

He tried to focus every ounce of his attention on the wall behind your head. But even then his eyes were drawn to a picture of the two of you, one of the many taped up on your wall. In it you had your arms wrapped tight around his neck as you pulled your faces togther. You were standing on a park bench in the dead of winter, your nose a little red and most of your face obscured by a scarf he had given your for Christmas. Your mouth was hidden, but you were smiling up to your eyes. Futakuchi had caught him off guard when taking the picture, and he had a confusing look in his eyes, the tops of his cheeks distinctively red. His mind traveled to this year’s present for you hidden under his bed two houses away.

He could smell your hair and feel the exhale of your breath against his chest. Already asleep, you moved closed and the heat of your palm on his stomach seemed to melt through the fabric of his sweater. He sighed into your hair and closed his eyes.


End file.
